Ghosts can't die alone either
by Ififall
Summary: Tom's after a lost cause, but when faced with a dangerous foe, he needs more than pride to help him.


A/N: This story will be deleted, but thanks for reading it anyway.

Knock Knock, not a joke, but two sharp quick taps on the door. Danny stood by the door expecting it to be kicked open, but feeling immediately stupid for thinking it. His boss would never do that, in daylight, in his spare time for something so trivial. He opened the door to see Tom greeting him with a cold stare. "Stop hesistating" He warned his ex colleague. "Makes you look foolish" Danny gritted his teeth as he shut the door quietly. "Rather be a fool than a snitch" Danny answered back. Tom raised his eyebrows hoping that Danny would respond without having to ask a question. "Did you?" Danny asked. "Full sentence please" Tom asked, agitated that Danny was playing games. "Use the passports to drop Harry in it" Danny asked. "The passports are strictly fictional, nobody and I mean no-one or their dog have seen them, until now" Tom said, as he held up two bergundy sqaures which stood out inbetween his pale fingers. "You've been in touch with them haven't you?" Danny asked, not surprised, but he was still shocked. "After all that Harry said..." I no longer work for Harry's headquarters, neither do you" Tom told him bluntly, as he confidently strode to a chair and took a seat. He took out a glossy sheet of paper, and touched it against the table. This is our target, and yes, we will have to protect him twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. We combine our finances to support ourselves, payment is only delivered when we have the target in their custody" With a quick nod, Tom slid the paper back into his pocket, and stood up, knowing that he would show weakness if he even thought about staying. "Call me tonight if you want to refuse" He said, leaving the passport on the table. His shoes left an awkward tapping noise as he left and he clinched the door and shut it, a little harder than he meant to. Danny hoped his money could cover his half of his living bills, unaware that he really wouldn't have to worry, they'd be staying in a shithole.

"What the frick?" Danny asked, when they realised they'd be staying in a dodgy little flat above a chip shop. "If you going to swear, say it like you mean it" Tom scolded him casually, dumping his bag in the middle of the floor. "Since this was my idea, I'm taking the only bed" "Please tell me that bed is floating in the middle of the arctic" Danny added as he put his bed near the crappy sofa. You'll get used to it, and don't stay up too late, we're out hunting tomorrow" Tom said as he picked up his bag and went to his room. Danny watched TV alone and took his Jacket off, intending to use it as a blanket. Tom always had a plan and he knew deep down, that they were never going to get exclusive rooms at the Ritz. Tossing and turning on a sofa that felt like it had spiders crawling in it, he realised he must have fallen asleep. He got up the next day, blinded by a bright yellow builders hat, a flourescent jacket and workman's boots. "Here's the map" Tom told him, you start at eight" Tom told him. Taking the boots off his "bed" roughly, Danny hid a groan and got up, too furious to realise that beside from his coat, he'd also been given another blanket.

He was texted the target's picture on his phone, he wasn't surprised Tom had sent it, just confused as to why Tom had actually kept his number after the way they left things. Maybe Tom was more professional that he thought. He introduced himself to the building site and got to work. Constantly out on the lookout for the target, he had to do a double take when he realised that there were mostly all lard-arses on the crew. He took detailed scans of faces and when he was sure he had their man he called Tom at lunchbreak. "Engage him, learn the tricks of the trade" Tom advised. It was difficult, this target barely said two words and an hour later Tom knew they'd have to take him on together, but didn't tell Danny until a few hours later. Fortunately the target went to a pub after work and they knew it would be easy to get him.

Jackson turned on the sofa and awoke with a jolt. "What the fuc..." "Language" said Danny. Jackson tried to get up but felt tight grips holding him down. He looked around startled and Tom began to feel pinpricks of jealousy as Danny lightly touched his arm. "Stay still" He ordered quietly. "For your own protection" "Danny, step back, make some tea" Tom said, to get Danny away from him, and he didn't like being talked to like he was eight, but did as Tom said. Tom looked at Jackson with a dominating type of arrogance that his supervisor did, only this time, it was a hundred times creepier. Tom saw through him like a clear glass window. "You know why you're here" Tom stated, like it was the gospel truth. "You know who sent us. You know he's powerful, and you know he wants you...just you" "Mate I can't go back" Jackson whined. "There's so much I want to forget there, how much did he pay you? I can double it, I swear" Tom smiled inside, but his face didn't change. "Don't swear by something you cannot do, you're go back tomorrow, deal with it" Danny came out, the angry little teaboy, and put the tray down with a thud. "Tom..." He said nodding towards the door. Tom shook his head but he got up and closed the door to see what Danny's problem was.

"Why bring me here? To make me look like a complete idiot"

"Thought you needed and adventure and a bath, by the looks of things" "Can't you just ring the customer to have him picked up?" Danny asked, but Tom wasn't going to let this end that easily. "We were paid to provide full service, not palm him off like a chinese takeaway, the "customer" is occupied anyway, we have to go to them" Danny gave a sigh and turned away. Back in the good old days he would have cherished every moment of being by Tom's side. Being the second in command, enjoying the knowing looks that Tom gave him everytime he did something to the letter. Now he was fucking up and Tom was eager to treat him like a child. He wanted this embarassment to stop, but this was only the beginning.

"Where are going then?" He asked avoiding Tom by looking at the door handle.

"Up to a little crooked farm to meet a dangerous crooked man by the name of Mr Cain Dingle" Tom informed him. "Ring a bell?" He asked, and Danny scanned over names in his mind but came to a loss.

"Don't worry" Tom said with a frown. "He's perfectly safe, Just keep your wallet stapled to your stomach"


End file.
